Betty's Best Birthday
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty Somewhere between Season 1 and 2 Betty had a birthday this fic happend during that time and is a different take on Henry coming back to New York. This fic was a special request for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note :** So, in the episode_ _Betty's Wait Problem, Betty told Gio she was 23 and in Don't Ask Don't Tell last season, she told Marc she was 22 - so somewhere between those two epsiodes, Betty had a birthday. This is a special request fan fic for my friend Ginger over at instant-connection to write a Henry/Betty fic about her birthday...so this takes place after Season 1 but before Season 2 starts and has kind of a different twist on Henry coming back to New York._

_As usual, all of my thanks goes to my friends at instant connection where all the cool kids hang out. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my fan fiction. All of you are my inspiration._

**Chapter 1**

Betty walked into the office on Monday morning well rested from the weekend but not really her usual self. It had only been three weeks since Henry left and as hard as she tried to move on, whenever she came to the office, every hallway and every elevator ride reminded her of him.

Christina and Daniel had been great, trying to get her mind off things. Daniel had given her some extra writing assignments for the magazine and Christina had gone with her to the movies a couple of times. Of course being at home on the weekends had helped because she didn't really have any memories of Henry there.

As the elevator doors opened, Betty looked at her watch. She was early, as usual. As she walked to her office she approached the reception desk where a delivery guy stood. He turned and looked at her.

"Thank God. Can you sign for a delivery ?"

Betty smiled.

"Of course, follow me."

Betty walked past him and heard him following behind. When she got to her desk she stowed her purse in her desk drawer and turned on her computer. She turned around and gasped. In the delivery guy's hand was an exquisite glass vase filled with pink Gerber daisies.

"Um, who is the delivery for ?"

The guy sat the vase down on her desk and flipped over his clipboard.

"Betty Suarez."

"Oh my."

The guy handed her the clipboard and pointed to a line for her signature. She signed quickly, smiled at him and he left.

She picked up the vase and moved it to the other side of her desk. She fished around in the blooms and finally found a card. She opened it and read :

**Happy Birthday Week**

She turned the card over but there was no signature. She quickly walked around the corner to see if she could see the delivery guy but he was long gone.

She furrowed her brow. Birthday week. She reached over and looked at her desk calendar. Hmmm. It was her birthday week. Her birthday was Friday. Things had been so crazy the last couple of weeks she hadn't even thought about it. And, oddly no one in her family had mentioned it. Although, they usually just had dinner at home and spent the evening together so there really wasn't much planning involved. They had all been through a lot recently so that was probably just as well.

She sat the card back down on her desk and looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. She couldn't help but smile. Daniel probably saw her birthday written on her calendar with all her smiles and flowers. He really had been trying hard to cheer her up lately.

Maybe this should be the week she tried to put the past in the past and move forward. After all, it was her birthday week. She sat down at her desk and logged into her computer pulling up today's to do list and her latest writing assignment.

Daniel came in about an hour later, he stopped by her desk and picked up a folder he had for him sitting on the corner of her desk. His 'today' folder she called it. She always put information for all of his appointments in there, any mail that had come in, phone messages and sometimes a cartoon that always made him laugh.

"Morning, Betty."

He started to walk into his office and then noticed the flowers and paused.

"Wow, nice flowers."

She smiled up at him. It was a smile he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Thank you."

"Is today a special day, did I miss something ?"

She laughed. Something else he hadn't heard lately.

"Come on Daniel, I know they are from you."

He looked confused.

"Look Betty, I may not remember many things, but if I had sent you flowers, I would remember, and I didn't. Should I have ?"

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"No, no you shouldn't have. I thought maybe you were……nevermind."

"Was there a card ?"

"Yeah, it wasn't signed."

"What did it say ?"

She didn't really want to tell him.

"It said Happy Birthday Week."

"Is today your birthday ?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, no, it's Friday."

"Well, maybe you have an admirer. What kind of flowers are those anyway ?"

She gazed back at the beautiful flowers on her desk.

"They are pink Gerber daisies, my favorite."

"They suit you."

She smiled back at him.

"Thanks, maybe my dad sent them or Hilda."

"Maybe. Well, I'll be in my office, send in my nine o'clock when he gets here."

"Okay."

Daniel went into his office and Betty looked at the flowers one more time and went back to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dad, Hilda, Justin………I'm home."

Betty walked into the house and tossed her purse on the stairs and took off her coat. After she removed her boots, she walked into the living room. Ignacio came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, mi hija, how was work ?"

"Uh, it was good actually. Thanks for the flowers."

She followed him into the kitchen where he looked up from his dinner preparations.

"Flowers ? I didn't send you flowers."

Betty looked confused.

"Really ?"

"You got flowers ?"

Betty was deep in thought but replied.

"Yeah, I thought they were from Daniel at first and he said no so I just assumed they were from you guys. Pink Gerber daisies, who else would know those are my favorites ?"

"I don't know, but speaking of your birthday, what are we doing for dinner Friday ?"

"Umm, enchiladas ?"

She smiled.

"You got it."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to go change clothes and I'll be down to help."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Betty was up and ready for work as usual. She had slept better last night that she had in weeks. Not one single dream of Henry. In some ways it was sad because those dreams were always so good but maybe this was a sign that she was getting over him and that was good too.

Her father was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and having a bagel when she walked in. She was used to him being up scrambling eggs and frying bacon.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning. Sit down, have a bagel."

Betty took a seat and grabbed an onion bagel from an open box on the table.

"Where did these come from ?"

"Someone delivered them about 10 minutes ago. These and some donuts, orange juice and milk. There is a card."

He handed her an envelope and her name was written on the outside. She looked up at him confused.

"Milk or orange juice ?"

"Um, orange juice and coffee, please."

She turned the envelope over in her hands.

"Open it."

She looked up at him and then opened the card. On the front was a purple butterfly and inside was a hand-written note.

**Happy Birthday Week**

She turned the card over and on the back were five facts about butterflies. She smiled, then frowned. This reminded her of Henry. A coincidence ? She hoped so because surely he was not doing this. He did know when her birthday was but he wouldn't want to hurt her by reminding her he was gone.

She shook the thought from her mind and looked up at her father who had just set a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Who's it from ?"

"It doesn't say. The same as the flowers. It just says Happy Birthday Week."

"An admirer ?"

Betty shrugged.

"Whoever it is, they know a lot about me. Maybe I should be concerned."

Ignacio looked at his youngest daughter. She had been through so much in the last month and he worried about her. He wanted to be mad at Henry for leaving her but isn't that exactly why he had been angry at Santos all those years. Back then Santos hadn't stepped up and taken responsibility for his child and it took years for Ignacio to get over that. Now, Henry was doing the right thing but it was hard to not be angry when the right thing hurt his baby girl.

"I don't know, the gifts seem tame so far. Just keep your eyes open."

They ate breakfast and Betty left for work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Wednesday morning, the same delivery guy that brought the flowers on Monday was there to deliver another gift. Inside a small box was a gift card to the ice cream shop around the corner from the office. This time the card said more :

**Happy Birthday Week – Sundaes for Two**

She called Christina who had been filled in on the mysterious gifts the day before and they decided to forgo their usual trip to the cafeteria and have sundaes for lunch instead.

As they walked Christina grilled Betty.

"Maybe it is that new sandwich guy, Gio ?"

Betty shook her head.

"No, we're friends and really only that because we grew up in the same part of town. I think he has a girlfriend anyway. He's not my type."

"And, you are sure it is not Daniel ?"

"He says no, and to be honest, he's just not this forward thinking."

"Right, right….well, has anyone else new been talking to you or have you seen anyone hovering around."

"No, but I haven't been looking. And, this person knows me…..knows where I live. I don't know Christina. To be honest it all screams Henry, but why would he do this ? He made a point of telling me that he wouldn't try to keep in touch so that it would be easier on me."

"You're right, it doesn't seem like something he would do."

They stopped in front of the ice cream shop before going in.

"If it is him, I don't want to know. It would just hurt more when it all stopped. I'm just going to enjoy the gifts and keep moving forward."

"Good girl."

They went inside and ordered their sundaes, sat down and enjoyed.

At the coffee shop across the street, a man sat at a table just slightly away from the windows and watched the two women. He had known she would invite Christina to go with her. He smiled as he watched her laugh and talk with her hands while they ate their sundaes. He had missed that smile. So radiant, like sunshine. He couldn't help but smile back. It was now or never he decided. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed.

"Mr. Suarez, it's Henry Grubstick. I'm back in New York and I need to see you. Can I come over this afternoon to talk ?"

_"Henry ? I am surprised to hear from you. You're back in New York ? Does Betty know ?"_

"No sir, she doesn't. I'd like to talk to you before I see her."

_"You're the one sending the gifts."_

Henry smiled.

"Yes, sir."

_"You can come over anytime, Hilda won't be home until four and Justin is at theatre day camp until three."_

"Perfect. I am just finishing lunch and then I will be there."

_"I'll see you then."_

Henry hung up the phone and smiled. He watched the two women across the street finish their sundaes and leave. He walked outside as they rounded the corner and hailed a cab.

Ignacio hung up the phone in shock. Henry was back in New York. Why and for how long ? Ignacio was kind of glad he was coming to see him before he saw Betty. There was no way Ignacio was going to let him hurt his daughter again and he would make that clear when he saw him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at her desk, Betty went through the afternoon mail. She looked up when she saw Daniel coming around the corner to his office. He had been in a offsite meeting all morning.

He stopped at her desk and picked up his folder for the day.

"How was your sundae ?"

"How did you……you **are** sending the gifts."

"Relax, I saw Christina on my way upstairs, she told me. I am not sending the gifts."

She frowned.

"Oh."

"You wish I was ?"

"Well, it's just, everything about them makes me think Henry is sending them, but I just can't imagine he would do that when he said he wouldn't stay in touch to make it easier on me. If it was you, then I would know it wasn't him."

Daniel smiled in understanding.

"We can pretend they are from me."

She laughed.

"It's okay, thanks. And, the sundaes were yummy, thanks for asking."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry arrived at the Suarez house around one-thirty and Ignacio invited him in. They sat on the couch and Ignacio listened as Henry told him his story. If Ignacio had thought Betty had been through a lot in the last month, it was nothing compared to what Henry had just gone through.

When they were done talking the two men stood and shook hands. Ignacio felt compelled at the last minute to pull Henry into a fatherly hug and Henry was relieved that their conversation had gone so well. As Henry pulled back, he spoke again.

"So, I still have my apartment in the city which I had not given up the lease on and I have spoken to my old boss at MODE. My position is still open and he will hold it until I am ready to come back. He isn't saying anything to anyone in the office because I didn't want it to get back to Daniel and ultimately Betty."

"It sounds like you have everything taken care of."

Henry lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"The easy stuff. Now comes the hard part. I really hurt her and there is no guarantee she'll be willing to give me another chance."

"You just have to talk to her like you talked to me. She will understand."

"I hope so."

Henry looked down and then up, adjusting his glasses.

"I know it sounds crazy since we never really even had a proper date but, I love her. I'm not giving up without a fight."

Ignacio smiled and patted Henry's shoulder.

"I know, son, I know."

Henry smiled.

"So, at this point, I'd like to keep this conversation and my presence here in New York between you and I."

"Of course, I won't say a thing to Betty, Hilda or Justin. You have my word."

"This should all be resolved by this weekend, at least I'll know how much of a fight I have on my hands by then."

He looked down at his watch.

"I better get going before your grandson gets home. I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain everything. I'm sure I was not your favorite person when I left."

Ignacio laughed.

"I must admit, I tried to hate you for Betty's sake. But, she would have none of it and she was right. You did the responsible thing, Henry. As much as it hurt Betty, I know it also hurt you but it was the admirable thing to do."

Henry smiled.

"Thank you."

The two men shook hands again, and Henry left.

**-- to be continued --**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daniel was already in the office on Thursday when Betty arrived. She had slept really well the night before and had come in on time today instead of super early like she had been doing for the last couple of weeks. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.

She hadn't heard Daniel come out of his office until he spoke.

"So, what did I get you today ?"

She laughed.

"I thought you said the gifts weren't from you."

"Oh, right."

"And, no gift yet, today."

"Maybe he thinks you are playing hard to get."

"How can I play hard to get when I don't even know who they are from ?"

She smiled.

"True. I'm going to run down to the closet to talk to Christina about this months shoot. I'll be back up in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'll have your folder ready."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around two when the now familiar delivery guy arrived at her desk. He handed her a box with a card attached.

"I don't suppose you can tell me who is paying for these deliveries ?"

Surprisingly, when he took the clipboard back from her he flipped to some pages in the back and replied.

"Nope. Cash, sorry, no name."

"Thanks."

He left and she opened the card. On the outside was a beautiful princess, with glittering wings. She opened the card and read :

**Happy Birthday Week – Bedtime Stories**

Great. She was being pursued by a pervert. No telling what was in this box. She lifted the lid and pulled back the tissue with a gasp.

Lying in the box was the most beautiful book she had ever seen. It was bound in rich leather and the page edges were covered in gold. It was Cinderella, the book her mom had always read her at bedtime. She lifted it up and looked inside. Each page looked like it had hand-painted artwork it was so exquisite. She flipped though the pages and saw that it was a first edition of a special copy that was made. It was one of only a thousand like it in print. Before she realized it, a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and laid the book back in the box.

Daniel came out of his office and walked toward her.

"I saw the delivery guy, is that…………Betty ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What is it ?"

She looked down at the box and then back at him.

"It is a first edition of a special printing of Cinderella. My mother always read this story to me at bedtime."

"Well, then you know it isn't me, because I didn't know that."

"No……but Henry does."

"Betty, are you sure there isn't anyone else it can be ? I don't think he would want to make you cry like this."

Daniel walked over and looked at the book, it was beautiful.

"I don't know, I don't know."

She put the lid back on the box after laying the card inside.

"Okay, well, I am gone for the day, so if you want to leave early you can."

She looked up at him still in a daze.

"Thanks, yes, I think I will."

"You sure you are okay ?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Betty, are you okay ?"

Ignacio looked at his daughter who was sitting on the sofa in her pajamas deep in thought. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Betty."

"I got another gift today, and now I am sure it is Henry sending them. I just don't know why. He said he wasn't going to contact me so it would be easier for me to move on. But, it has to be him. I just don't understand."

She told him about today's gift and he agreed that it did seem to be Henry behind the mystery gifts. He thought to himself that he was surprised Henry had sent such a revealing gift but the boy seemed to have a plan.

"Why don't you go to bed ? It is late and tomorrow is your birthday !"

She smiled at him and got up from the sofa. She walked over, leaned down and hugged him.

"Goodnight, dad."

When she finally got ready for bed, she laid down, covered up and closed her eyes. She thought about the gifts and she thought about Henry. She remembered standing on that bridge and watching him go.

She remembered that kiss. That one desperate kiss. When he had lifted her face to him she knew he wanted that kiss and she wanted it too but she wasn't sure she could give in to it, it was to be the first and last kiss they would ever share. But, she could not be denied and neither could he.

She sighed.

Who was she kidding ? She couldn't sleep.

Why ? Why was he doing this ?

She pushed the covers down and looked over at her nightstand where her cell phone was plugged in charging.

She reached over and flipped it open. She skimmed through her contact list and selected his name and then entered the following text message :

"WHY R U DOING THIS ?"

She hesitated and then pressed the send button.

She waited. No reply. Maybe he had changed his cell number once he got to Tucson. She snuggled back under the covers and after clearing her mind, she finally fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry sat in his apartment and read the text message for the fifth time. He knew the Cinderella book was too much. He knew she would figure it out and she did. Now he hoped it hadn't hurt her.

He wanted to reply to the text but she would get her answers tomorrow and she would hear his story, he hoped.

He too, crawled back in the bed and slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Betty ! Betty !"

Betty stretched and moved around in her bed, looking at her clock, it was just a few minutes to seven. Her alarm was about to go off but something else had woken her.

"Betty ! "

She sat up in bed and yelled back.

"Dad ?"

"Can you come downstairs ?"

"I'll be right there."

She got up and took her headgear off and grabbed her robe. She headed down the stairs and there was Ignacio, Hilda and Justin with balloons and birthday donuts.

"Feliz Cumpleaños !!"

Justin took this opportunity to throw some homemade confetti at her which partially landed in her mouth and in her hair. She smiled at her family. She was so thankful for them and she loved them so much.

"Thank you."

She walked toward them and they all wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug. Ignacio was the first to break apart from the group but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door behind him. He looked at Betty and then the door.

"Why don't you get it Betty ?"

She looked back at him.

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, I'll get it."

Hilda looked between Betty and her father.

"What is going on ?"

Ignacio walked to the door and opened it. He stood talking to whoever was on the other side for a minute and then came back in, closing the door behind him. In his hand, he held a single pink Gerber daisy and a white envelope.

He walked over to Betty and handed them to her.

"Dad, why is he doing this ?"

"Open it, Mi hija."

He looked over and Justin and Hilda.

"Why don't you two go on upstairs and get ready for the day ?"

"Papi….."

"Hilda, please."

Hilda looked at Betty who was still holding the items in her hands with a strange look of confusion and pain on her face.

"Justin, let's go."

Justin knew better than to argue by the looks on everyone's faces so he nodded and he and his mother went upstairs.

"Betty, let's go sit down."

He led her to the sofa in the living room and they sat down. She looked anxiously up at her father.

"Go ahead, I'm right here."

She set the flower on the coffee table and turned the envelope over. She slid her finger under the flap and pulled out the card from inside. On the outside was a hand drawn picture of two people. They were standing apart on opposite sides of the card. As she looked at the pictures, she realized that the woman on the left was supposed to be her. The figure was simple, drawn in black but she had red glasses. On the right was a picture of a man, also drawn in all black with a lavender sweater vest. It was clearly supposed to be Henry. The man had his hand held out, reaching for the woman. She looked up at her dad. He was watching her intently.

She looked back down at the card and opened it. Inside in his own recognizable hand-writing was written :

_Happy Birthday, Betty._

_Please give me a chance to tell you why. Let me tell you a story. Have dinner with me tonight._

_I'll send a car to pick you up at seven. _

_Henry_

She handed the card to her father and just stared forward. Ignacio took it from her and read the card.

"You should go, mi hija."

She quickly turned to look at him.

"What ? You think I should go ? Why ? You were so mad at him when he left. And, now, he has been in New York, what, this whole week, sending me gifts and now this. Why all the mystery ? What does he want ?"

"You should find out. You should give him a chance to tell you himself. I don't know why he did it this way, maybe he was just nervous about seeing you. Maybe he wanted to make you smile before he sprang it on you that he was back in New York."

She put her head in her hands.

"I'm trying to move on. He promised we wouldn't do this. He promised we wouldn't hang on when there was no chance we could be together."

"Maybe there is a chance."

Her head snapped back up again.

"What ? No. He has to be with the baby. He can't give that up for me."

"Betty, I'm telling you, go tonight. See him. Hear what he has to say."

Betty looked at him. What was going on here ? It was like her father was now championing Henry.

"Dad, do you know something about this ?"

It was one thing for Ignacio to keep a secret from his daughter about Henry coming to see him but it was quite another to lie to her.

"Yes, I know something about this."

"Dad, have you seen Henry ?"

"He came by here on Wednesday."

"What did he say ?"

"It's not my story to tell, mi hija. Go to dinner with him. Take a chance."

She nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"We can have birthday enchiladas tomorrow night."

She smiled and reached over to hug him.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"I need to get ready for work. I don't know how I am going to get through this day."

He smiled at her as reassuringly as he could.

"It's going to be okay."

She got up from the couch and took the card and the flower upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Daniel came in, the first thing he saw was the flower on her desk and then the lost look on her face.

"Betty ? You okay ?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know."

"Well, happy birthday !"

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Gift today ?"

She looked toward the single flower she had brought to work with her and then handed him the card. He looked at the front and he also knew now that it was Henry. He read in the inside, closed it and handed it back.

"Are you going to go ?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. My dad thinks I should. Apparently, Henry has been in town all week, and he went to see my father on Wednesday."

"You're kidding ? What did he say to your dad ?"

"My dad says that I need to hear it from him and he is encouraging me to go. I trust my dad, so I am going to go."

"What are you thinking ?"

She looked up at him.

"I don't know. So many things. I mean, my dad's encouragement makes me hopeful. It makes me think that something has changed, that there is some second chance for Henry and I. But, I can't think that way. I can't get my hopes up. I don't know. Surely, Henry wouldn't come to town, give me all of these presents and have dinner with me, only to leave again. It just isn't him. What do you think ?"

He looked up and out the window and then back at her.

"I don't know. I tried to be mad at him when he left, but you wouldn't let me. So I learned to accept his decision and even admired it when I looked at it through your eyes. I agree, it doesn't seem like him to do something that would hurt you, but I don't know."

"It's frustrating at this point. I just wish it were seven and I could find out now."

"Well, if you want to leave early today, that's fine. And, you can reach me by cell tonight if you need me to come get you or anything. Or, if you need to talk, call me."

She smiled. Daniel had been really supportive since Henry left and she appreciated his friendship at times like this.

"Thanks, Daniel."

"Alright, so we have staff meeting this morning at nine. Make sure Christina is there because we have some changes for next month's issue that she needs to know about."

"I'll give her a call."

Betty called Christina and reminded her about the meeting. She then filled her in on the current Henry situation. Christina agreed that she needed to go to dinner with Henry to see what he had to say. She was also cautiously optimistic.

They agreed to get together after lunch to see if there was anything in the closet Betty wanted for her night out.

**-- to be continued --**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Betty got home around four, Daniel had let her use a car to go home and she had been grateful to not have to deal with public transportation when she was so distracted.

Ignacio came into the living room when he heard the door open.

"You're home early."

"Yeah, Daniel let me leave early to get ready. I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay."

He pulled her close and hugged her and then she went upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Promptly at seven, there was a knock at the door. Ignacio opened it and saw that it was a driver for a car service. There was a nice black car parked at the curb.

"I'm here to pick up Ms. Suarez."

"Yes, she'll be down in an minute. I'll bring her outside."

"That would be fine, sir. Thank you."

The driver left and Ignacio yelled up to Betty.

"Betty, there is a car here for you."

He heard her coming down the hall. She walked down the stairs and met him in the entryway.

"Is Henry there ?"

"I don't think so, the driver came to the door."

"Okay. How do I look ?"

She was wearing a black dress with small white polka dots and a dark purple sweater jacket with silver edge around the sleeves and collar. He thought she looked lovely.

"You look beautiful, mi hija."

"Wish me luck."

"Luck. But, you don't need it."

They walked out the front door to the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The driver saw them come out of the house and flipped open his cell.

"Yes sir, she is coming out to the car now. We'll be there in thirty minutes."

He closed his phone and got out of the car to welcome his passenger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry took a deep breath as he closed his phone. She was coming. That was a start.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty sat in silence as the car drive into the city. They ended up and small restaurant she had seen before. It was cozy and generally quiet. The driver opened the car door when they arrived and she got out. The host met her at the car.

"Ms. Suarez. Welcome. Your party is waiting. Let me take you to your table."

She took a deep breath and followed. When she arrived at the table, which was in the back of the restaurant, quiet and secluded, there he stood. He looked the same, as handsome as ever and as usual, the sight of him made her mouth go dry.

She had the same effect on him.

"Henry."

The host left them alone.

"Betty, you look beautiful. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. And, thank you for the gifts, they were all very thoughtful. I especially loved the book."

"I'm glad."

They were both awkwardly silent. Henry knew this was his evening. He walked over and pulled out her chair.

"Why don't we sit ?"

She smiled and took the seat he offered and then he returned to his seat.

"I ordered some wine, would you like some ?"

Yes, she desperately needed something to take the edge off.

"Yes, please."

He poured her a glass of wine and she took a sip.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me, tell me a story."

"I do."

The waiter chose that moment to come by to take their order.

"Betty, have you eaten here before ?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you mind if I order for you ?"

She was surprised but agreed.

"No, that's fine."

"If I order anything that you don't think you would like, just tell me."

"Okay."

She listened as he ordered and she had no changes. In fact, she was certain a couple of things her ordered were specifically with her in mind. The waiter left and Henry cleared his throat.

"There really is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it and then we will go from there. Charlie was never pregnant."

Betty almost spit out the sip of wine she had just taken but quickly swallowed instead.

"What ?"

"She was jealous and she came up with the idea of being pregnant to get me to leave New York. I didn't question her because…..well, because it could have been true and in the past, the Charlie I knew would never have lied to me. I had no idea how much she had changed since I left Tucson and what lengths she was planning to go to get me back."

Betty just looked at him. He was not going to be a father. He was back in New York and he was here with her. She wanted to jump into his arms. Every miserable minute of the last four weeks melted away.

"When we got to Tucson, I dropped Charlie at her mother's house and went to my house. Over the next couple of days, I pressured her to make a doctor's appointment and she kept evading, wanting to go out with old friends, hung all over me in front of everyone like we were the happiest couple in the world."

He adjusted his glasses and looked back at Betty.

"After a week of this, I finally called myself and made an appointment with a doctor my mother recommended for the following week. We were constantly arguing because she wanted us to get an apartment and I told her I was there for the baby and to help her but that we were not going to be a couple. One night, the second week we were there, she tried to get me drunk and take advantage of me. Of course her plan did not quite go that way and we had a huge blow-up. She brought you into the conversation and said she wished I had never met you."

Henry looked at Betty.

"You, okay ?"

All Betty could do was nod.

"I told her that I didn't know what she was expecting but that I would never love her, that we would raise our child but never be a couple. I told her…….I told her there was only one person I would ever love like that and it wasn't her."

Tears welled up in Betty's eyes at his admission. She looked at him and he continued.

"The week of the appointment, I got a call from the doctor's office telling me that Charlie had cancelled. I went right over to her house and we had it out. She told me she was not pregnant, that she had only said she was to get me away from you. She wasn't even sorry. She was just mad that her plan hadn't worked. I left her house about as mad as I have ever been in my entire life. I went home and told my mom and made plans to come back here as soon as possible."

"Henry, I'm so sorry, I know you were looking forward to being a father."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"I will be someday."

Henry reached across the table and took Betty's hand in his.

"Betty, Charlie and the baby were the only reason we couldn't be together. They aren't a reason anymore. I want to be with you, Betty. I know we haven't even ever been on a real first date but …….."

"Henry…………"

"Betty, I love you. And, all I want is a second chance to prove it and to make this work."

A tear ran down her face as Betty took her other hand and placed it over his.

"I never stopped loving you, Henry. You just gave me the best birthday present ever. Of course, I want to be with you."

He got up from his chair and walked to her side kneeling down next to her. She ran her hands through his hair and he reached up to wipe the tears from her face. He leaned up and kissed her. It was a kiss of promise and one she had dreamed of a thousand nights. She pulled him close and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, they heard a cough behind them. The waiter was there with their food. They both looked at each other and laughed. Henry went back to his seat while their food was set in front of them.

All through dinner they laughed and talked as if that last four weeks had never happened. He filled her in on work and his apartment. At some point, she caught him just staring at her and smiled.

"What ?"

He shook his head.

"I had no idea how this was going to go tonight. I mean, I hoped that there was still a chance for us but I was afraid I had hurt you too badly."

She reached over and took his hand.

"Henry, none of this was ever your fault. You did the admirable thing by leaving to take care of your responsibility. It hurt me to be away from you and to know that I would never be able to be with you but Charlie is the one that caused that, not you. And, now, we don't have to think about that anymore. You're here and it is for real and there are no more obstacles. Now, it is just about you and me."

"You and me. I like the sound of that."

"Me too. So, why all the secrecy ?"

"Well, at first, I just needed time to get things squared away with the apartment and my job at MODE. Plus, I wanted to talk to your father, make sure he understood what happened before I talked to you. It was just a coincidence that the week coincided with your birthday and I couldn't pass up the chance to celebrate it."

"All of the gifts were really thoughtful, but the book was amazing."

"I was afraid you would figure out it was me with the book, but when I saw it, I just had to get it for you. Oh, and I did get your text that night, I just wanted things to play out as planned. I'm sorry I didn't reply."

"It's okay. I was just so confused."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everything is perfect now."

They held hands and just looked at each other for a few more minutes before Henry spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay. Where do you want to go ?"

"My…apartment."

He looked at her anxiously, not sure if his request was too much too soon.

"Oh good, because there is one more thing I want for my birthday, and I think it just might be at your apartment."

He took a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah ?"

"Yeah."

They paid their bill and left. The car was waiting for them and they sat quietly in the back, kissing and whispering as they made their way to Henry's apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark in the apartment and Henry had turned on some music when they arrived. He took her coat and hung it up just inside the door. He took her hand and led her to the center of the apartment.

"Dance with me ?"

She took his hand and he pulled her close. They danced for a few minutes and then he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Betty."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Henry. It has been the best one yet."

He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and her hair splayed behind her. As he leaned down to kiss her again, he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure ?"

She pulled him closer.

"I've never been more sure."

She pulled him down onto the bed with her and he proceeded to give her the second best birthday present ever.

**-- the end --**


End file.
